The long lost photo
by gingakita
Summary: when Alan finds an old photo it brings back a memory that was better left forgotten.


Grell was asleep at his desk, his Sebastian doll wrapped up in in his arms. Alan however keep at his work. The brunet noticed Grell's son Ryan had left the photo album he had borrowed from Undertaker on the small sofa in Grell and Alan's shared office. Sighing Alan got up and picked up the album. Sitting back at his desk he flipped through the pages. At the back cover he realized there was something under the cover. Carefully peeling back the paper he found a hidden photo. Alan pulled out the picture and examined it. At once his face changed to one of pure horror. It was a picture of a pregnant Grell kissing Eric; both reapers looked to be much younger.

"GRELL!"

The redhead gave a startled yelp at Alan's yelling and toppled out of his chair. Grell pulled himself up. "What wrong? Is Will coming?"

Of course he would be worried that their boss was coming to check on them, but no. that was no the current issue. The current issue was when this photo was taken. It was clearly before Grell's oldest William Spears Jr. was born. Angrily Alan slammed the photo on Grell's desk.

"When was this taken!?" the small reapers eyes burned with the threat of tears.

Grell's emerald green eyes widened ay the sight of the photo, and the memory he tried so hard to forget. "I told Eric to destroy that picture…"

Tears ran freely down Alan's face. "I love Eric! How could you two have hidden this from me! I thought I was your friend!"

"I'm sorry Ally. You are my friend, but Eric and I hid it because we wanted to forget. Not to hurt you" Grell was crushed at the way Alan was glaring at him.

"I've told you everything! I even told you Eric and my daughter Nicole might have been William's and not Eric's!" Alan was now red faced and panting.

Ally calm down! You're going to give yourself an attack! How about I tell you what happened"

….

Grell blinked awake. Yawning he rolled over on top of his still sleeping lover. Eric grunted at the weight on top of him. Grell giggled. "Morning darling~"

Eric smiled up at his red haired lover. "Morning"

The two pressed together in a passionate kiss. Grell pushed away suddenly dashing to the bathroom. Eric flinched at the sound of vomiting. He stood outside the bathroom "You all right little red?"

Grell vomited again. "Just go to work hun, tell Will I'm calling in sick.

After Eric had left Grell rubbed his stomach. What was wrong with him? He paused in the action of rubbing his stomach. Something felt _weird_. He pulled out the emergency medical supplies; Band-Aids, Neosporin and as a joke pregnancy test. Hands shaking Grell pulled one out.

…

William was in his office working when Grell crashed in. "where's Eric! I have something to tell him!"

"Sutcliff! Slingby told me you were sick! Why are you here?" William snapped, but clearly the red head wasn't listening. Grell turned and ran out in search of his boyfriend. Eric was just coming in from a reap when he nearly crashed into Grell.

The skinny reaper bounced up and down "Eric! Eric! Guess what!"

Eric was starting to get dizzy from watching Grell bounce and spin around him. "Calm down little red! What's wrong?"

Grell dug through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. The red reaper pressed three pregnancy test in Eric's hands; all three positive. The tall blond stared at them in shock. "You're pregnant?"

Grell nodded excitedly "you're the daddy!"

They hugged for a long moment before Grell wiggled away. "We have to tell William, Undertaker, and Kyla! Oh and Eric darling you can't smoke around me~ you might hurt the baby!"

"Fine" Grunted Eric "And you can't drink alcohol"

The smaller man gave a twirl "I know silly~" he began to bounce up and down again "we have to get a crib! And clothes and diapers!"

Eric laughed. "Calm down Grell we have plenty of time for all that"

…**.**

**Little did ether of us know that it was the worst year for me to become pregnant.**

…

Six months later Grell was very round in the belly. Eric had turned the spare bedroom into a nursery. Eric noticed every change that happened to Grell's body. But the one thing he failed to notice the dark gleam that was starting to appear in the read heads eyes. The curse that Grell had on him was starting to take affect like it did every twenty years.

…..

Grell was cornered. Undertaker and William advanced on him. They were trying to sedate him to keep Grell from hurting himself or someone else. Being as pregnant as he was the smaller reaper wasn't as fast as normal, that didn't stop him from trying to escape. Due to the curse the only thought in his head was to kill. Grell darted forward in an escape attempt. Out of instinct Undertaker swung his scythe to stop Grell. The blade cut across Grell's bulging stomach. The red head collapsed as blood gushed out if him.

…..

A week later Grell woke with a jerk in the hospital. He began to shake as he realized his stomach was no longer round but flat.

"Where's my baby! Where's my baby!" Grell wailed over and over.

Eric hurried back to Grell's room. He was down the hall getting coffee when he heard Grell's frantic screaming. He tried hard to calm down Grell to no avail.

….

"After that I was so ashamed of myself I broke up with Eric. I told him to find someone better" Grell finished his story staring at the floor.

Alan felt guilty. He had yelled at Grell before knowing what happened. Clearly the loss had crushed the red head.

Outside the office Eric stood one hand on the door knob. He had heard grell retell the story of their loss. A single tear ran down his cheek.


End file.
